She & Him
by gih meadowes
Summary: Ela era romântica, ele não acreditava no amor. Ela cuidava dos primos, ele morava sozinho. Ela era aspirante a jornalista, ele era modelo. Dorcas Meadowes realmente não tinha noção do que viria pela frente. UA Main Characters' POV CAP 1 ON
1. Prologue

**She & Him**

_prologue_

De repente eu vi minha vida de pernas para o ar. Tudo estava girando e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Como se não bastasse ter que agüentar toda a maratona de ser uma estagiária de Vogue, eu ainda tinha, eu tinha que me apaixonar. E eu não tinha me apaixonado por um cara qualquer, eu tinha sido burra o suficiente para me apaixonar por ninguém menos que Remus Lupin. Eu sabia que eu ia me machucar com essa história, mas sabe quando dizemos que o "amor é cego" temos razão. Eu só tinha a perder. Eu **ia** perder. Eu ia perder o meu coração, e eu não estava disposta a jogar esse jogo.

Mas ele estava. Ele estava apostando todas as fichas, não em mim, mas sim nele. Ele estava apostando todas as fichas nele e que ele conseguiria fazer com que eu me apaixonasse. Apaixonei-me, e ele brincou comigo. Ele não tinha escrúpulos. Eu me sentia usada e jogada fora.

Eu me sentia pior que o lixo do banheiro dele.

E no fim, eu perdi tudo. Eu perdi meu coração.

**Dorcas Meadowes**

**

* * *

**

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Ninguém nunca me falou sobre esse sentimento estranho. Ninguém nunca me explicou que eu podia me machucar brincando com os sentimentos de alguém.

Desfiles, editoriais, entrevistas, coquetéis, festas. Eu tinha tanto com o que me preocupar, que cuidar dos meus sentimentos ficou de lado. Eu não me importava. Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado, não de verdade, nunca amei ninguém, nunca passou de uma noite, nunca nem pensei em me apaixonar por alguém, eu nunca **quis** me apaixonar por ninguém. Mas tudo isso ficou de lado a partir no momento que eu a vi. Eu sabia que tudo ia mudar, sabia que ela era a minha garota. Mas eu não sabia como lidar com isso.

Eu fiquei com ela. Gostei disso. Mas eu não podia ter me apaixonado. Simplesmente não podia. Então eu decidi que eu ia esquecê-la, custasse o que custasse, não me importava, eu precisava esquecê-la, então eu fiz o que há de mais cruel. Eu a machuquei. Eu **me** machuquei, mas o que eu podia fazer?

Eu tinha realmente me apaixonado por ela.

Eu tinha jogado isso fora.

**Remus Lupin**

**

* * *

N/A:** Alo, gente! Resolvi postar mais uma das minhas fics DR por aqui. Acho que tá na hora de encher esse site de fics DRs legais, ok? Não que eu esteja querendo me gabar, dizendo que a minha fic é legal, mesmo que eu ame ela. Tudo bem que o prólogo ficou bem porco, admito, mas eu juro juro que o primeiro capítulo está melhor, até porque eu acho que é uma das minhas melhores fics, mas enfim. Eu amo o Remus dessa, ele é mega bad boy gatuxinho, e a Dorcas também não é lá muito certa da cabeça, então vai rolar muitos encontros e desencontros e... tudo bem, a Dorcas é uma burra. Falo mesmo. Mesmo que o Remus seja idiota muitas vezes, mas quem liga? Ele é lindo (6). Talvez eu faça um videozinho com os personagens para por aqui, porque lá no FeB dava para por as imagens. Ok, tagarelando, eu faço muito isso. Acho que vou arrumar o meu perfil. Enfim, quem gostar aperta em review ali em baixo e deixa um recadinho, só para me deixar feliz e para eu poder postar o próximo capítulo. Ah, só para constar, eu tenho até o capítulo 7 pronto. O 8 está na metade já :O.

Beijos gatis! :*


	2. Chapter 1

**She & Him  
**_Chapter one_

**Dorcas Meadowes**, Starbucks, Everwood – Colorado, 15:15

Devo estar agindo como uma idiota, eu sei. Quero dizer, eu tenho 22 anos, um diploma de Jornalista nas mãos, um currículo mais em branco que talco de bunda de nenê e um vôo para Londres dentro de duas horas para começar o meu estágio na British Vogue, e eu nem sequer vou ser jornalista lá! Eu vou ser a _escragiária,_ já ouviu falar? É, lidar com modelos burros e sensíveis, sair para buscar café para a editora chefe a hora que ela quiser, e de quebra, ainda ter que fazer cópias do próximo livro da Meg Cabot para as filhas dela, se ela quiser. Ok, essa ultima parte eu tirei de "O Diabo Veste Prada".

Ignore, eu estou com sono. Digo, não dormi a noite toda só pensando no meu "emprego". Qual é, aquilo nem se quer é um emprego de verdade, não que eu esteja reclamando, já que começar na Vogue é um **grande** início, eu diria. Depois de trabalhar lá eu seria disputada a tapas pelo mercado, ou melhor, a murros e pontapés. Ou não. Tudo bem, quem liga?

Peguei meu franpuccino, naquele copinho luxo da Starbucks e saí de lá, carregando minha bolsa Balenciaga na qual eu paguei uma FORTUNA (lê-se: as economias dos últimos dois anos) só para chegar causando boa impressão na sede. Ah é.

Certo, eu admito, sou uma apreciadora da arte de se vestir, porque mais você acha que eu passei aproximadamente cinco mil candidatos para trás para pegar a vaga? Não no sentido de puxar o tapete, mas sim de ser melhor que eles. Eu passei seis meses inteiros sob livros e mais livros que eu peguei na modoteca (sim, isso existe, ahá), estudando tudo, absolutamente **tudo** sobre moda. Desde como os primeiro _homo sapiens sapiens_ criaram vergonha na cara de resolveram cobrir seus _tesourinhos_, se é que você me entende.

Entrei no meu carro, meu lindo e fofo Fiat 500 vermelho, que logo mais estaria dentro de um navio, pobrezinho, e fui até a casa de Molly Prewett, minha amiga do colégio, cujo irmão, Fabian, meu melhor amigo/ex-namorado, iria me levar até o aeroporto. O caminho não era longo, afinal, Everwood não é uma cidade imensa, sabe como é.

Cheguei dentro de pouco mais de 10 minutos, sendo que eu estava ouvindo minha música preferida, Viva La Vida, do Coldplay, no rádio. O cd só tinha essa musica, e ela ficava rodando e rodando. Ela era como heroína para mim. Você me entendeu.

Buzinei e Fabian logo apareceu, vestindo uma jeans escura, um All Star em couro branco e uma pólo listrada branca e cinza, que mostrava perfeitamente os músculos maravilhosos do bíceps do meu namorado, digo EX-namorado. Abaixei o vidro, e levantei o óculos.

- Vamos? – falei e ele abriu o mesmo sorriso que abrira há três anos quando eu completamente _fell for him_.

Ele deu a volta e entrou no carro.

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou e eu mordi o lábio.

- Tenho. – falei, quando liguei o motor.

x

Já havia me despedido de Fabian e do meu bebê 500 lindo e estava embarcando no avião. Avião não é o meu tipo de meio de transporte favorito, principalmente quando você vai ficar dentro de um por volta de 9 horas, não é? Mas eu, felizmente, estava bem preparada. iPod (touch) com mais de 1000 músicas/30 joguinhos e meu DS com o novo joguinho do Pokémon. Eu sei, pode soar ridículo, mas qual é!, Pokémon é muito legal!

Sentei logo perto da asa, o único lugar que eu, de fato odeio, mas pelo menos meu acento era o da janela, o que me facilitaria um tanto para tirar fotos das nuvens (vício) sem ter que ficar deitando em cima de ninguém. Sem malícia.

Eu estava ansiosa para saber se um cara bem gato se sentaria ao meu lado, e eu não preciso nem dizer que foi tamanha a minha decepção quando descobri que meus companheiros de acento seriam gêmeos ruivinhos (as coisas mais fofas), que deveriam ter no máximo 10 anos.

A aeromoça começou sua coreografia e eu segurava o riso enquanto os garotinhos a imitavam.

- Charles! Frederic! Parem com isso! – a mãe de ambos falou divertida e os dois começaram a rir.

O avião levantou vôo quando o aeromister (?) mais gato que eu já vi na minha vida passou no corredor oferecendo bebidas, mas é claro que eu sou uma moça de família e não vou dar em cima dele. Não na frente de duas crianças inocentes.

Peguei o meu iPod e coloquei Stolen, do Dashboard Confessional. "_You watch the season pull up its own stakes,  
and catch the last weekend of the last week_", essa música é perfeita, fato. Principalmente quando ele começa "_you have stolen my heart_". Peguei a minha máquina e comecei a tirar fotos incontáveis do céu. Eu já disse, é um vicio. Eu tenho um flickr só de fotos do céu, bem bobo, mas eu sou fascinada por ele e por todas as cores que ele pode tomar. Desde o cinza até o púrpura. Eu acho que é o céu é uma ótima metáfora para o que nós somos e para os nossos estados de espírito. Sempre mudando, algumas vezes ele tem um arco íris, em outras, ele tem uma tempestade. É tão relativo.

x

Passamos a viajem toda conversando, eu e os garotinhos. Acho que seria uma ótima forma de me acostumar com crianças antes de chegar lá para cuidar dos meus primos. Até trocamos de DS's por algum tempo para que eu pudesse jogar Super Mario e Boom blox e para que eles pudessem jogar Pokémon, naturalmente. Eu diria que o mais legal era o Boom Blox, com certeza. Acho que assim que eu tiver um tempo lá vou comprar.

Enfim. Chegamos ao aeroporto de Londres e eu me despedi dos meus amiguinhos para ir pegar a minha mala que, como de costume, era a última. Não seria muita viagem dizer que elas foram extraviadas e foram parar, sei lá, no Afeganistão, com a minha sorte. Como eu disse, a mala era a última, mas a que melhor dava para identificar. Não é qualquer louco que coloca uma fita verde limão super fluorescente na mala, então logo que eu vi algo verde e piscante eu sabia que era a minha mala.

Peguei a mala com um pouco de esforço, sabe como é, roupa para um **bom** tempo, além de maquiagens e tudo mais. Preciso dizer que tive que sentar em cima da mala para ela fechar? Não.

Atravessei a sala de despacho de malas com um pouco de dificuldade, já que eu tinha que carregar uma bolsa e uma mala no meio de **muita** gente, acredite ou não. Eu não sou daquelas pessoas que costuma exagerar ou aumentar as coisas, quando as conto. Uma vez ouvi um ditado "quem conta um conto, aumenta um ponto", e isso, decididamente, não acontece comigo. Certo, talvez um pouco.

Logo avistei minha tia do outro lado da sala de desembarque sorrindo, com aquele sorriso largo e gentil que ela sempre tinha no rosto. Minha tia era uma boa pessoa, só lamento que o idiota do marido dela tenha a feito sofrer tanto. Ele saiu de casa, foi morar com a amante e ainda queria tirar os filhos de minha tia. Isso a fez sofrer muito. Garanto que se eu o tivesse na minha mão por um dia, não ia sobrar nem farelos dele, de verdade.

- Tia! – eu falei colocando a mala no chão e a abraçando, recebendo um abraço apertado em troca.

- Saudade de você, Dorquinhas! Como você cresceu, menina! O que seus pais te deram? Fermento? – ela perguntou me medindo de cima a baixo e eu ri.

- Mais ou menos. – nós rimos e ela pegou minha bolsa e eu a segui até o estacionamento do aeroporto. – Onde estão os meninos? Por que não vieram me buscar?

- Nate você sabe, está crescendo e está ficando revoltado. E o Chris ficou jogando videogame. Não larga mais daquela porcaria de Wii desde que o pai dele deu no aniversário. Ele acorda jogando Wii, dorme jogando Wii, faz tudo jogando Wii! Parece que nasceu grudado com aquilo, meu deus!

Ela falou enquanto dava a partida no carro e eu comecei a rir.

- Quer ouvir o que? – tia Lizzie perguntou.

- Hum, tanto faz. Nenhum gosto especial. – eu falei pouco interessada.

Ela ligou o rádio de logo começou a tocar Bad Romance, da Lady Gaga. Eu fiz uma careta, enquanto olhava o quanto Londres tinha mudado desde que eu vim pela primeira vez.

- Ugh, essa música parece uma praga! Essa louca parece que põe crack das músicas dela. Você ouve uma vez a música no dia e fica cantando ela o resto da semana. Quer ver uma pista ficar fervida? Põe Bad Romance. – eu falei e minha tia me encarou meio que perguntando "como você sabe disso?" – Ahm, meu ex era DJ e tocava na melhor boate de Everwood.

Ela assentiu e sorriu.

Se havia uma pessoa que eu admirava era minha tia. Depois de tudo o que ela passou com o marido, ela continuava em pé, sorrindo, seguindo a vida. Como se deve ser.

Nós chegamos à casa da minha tia e minha casa depois de um tempo. Quanto tempo eu não sabia. Admirei a casa branca e não muito majestosa, o que não fazia com que ela aparentasse ser muito inferior as outras de Notting Hill. É, agora eu moraria no famoso bairro Notting Hill. A casa era branca e arejada, com grandes janelas e aparentava ter dois andares. Tinha um jardim ao redor de toda ela e uma árvore grande do lado esquerdo. Na varanda havia uma cadeira de balanço e uma mesinha de apoio, onde eu desconfiei que minha tia passava a maior parte do tempo lendo seus intermináveis livros.

Minha tia era do tipo intelectual, o que se explicava pela biblioteca particular que ela tinha dentro do antigo escritório do marido. Quando ele saiu de casa, ela transformou numa biblioteca. Enfim, logo que entrávamos na casa podíamos ver a sala, onde Chris, que estava enorme (OMG, maior que eu!) jogava Wii, e podíamos ver a cozinha, que era americana e logo no fundo uma porta de vidro gigante que dava para o jardim do fundo. Logo do meu lado havia uma escada, que eu presumi que dessem nos quartos.

- Ei, prima! – Chris veio me dar um abraço e eu me senti totalmente humilhada por um garoto de 10 anos ser maior do que eu. Como assim ele era maior que eu?

- Ei, depois eu é que tomei fermento, hã? – eu falei o abraçando de volta. – A tia falou que você não larga desse vídeo game. – eu o repreendi falsamente e eu cheguei mais perto do ouvido dele – Depois te dou umas dicas, eu sou fera em Super Mario Galaxy.

Ele riu e voltou a jogar um jogo qualquer daqueles caras ninjas que não abrem a boca para falar... Como é o nome mesmo? Ah é, Naruto, ugh.

- Vem, vamos para o seu quarto. Eu fiz o que pude para deixá-lo confortável para você, mas acho que falta o seu toque pessoal, sabe como é. – tia Lizzie falou, enquanto abria a porta do meu futuro quarto.

Quando a porta se escancarou eu vi o quarto mais fofo, ever! E ela ainda tinha tipo o cuidado de me deixar com o segundo quarto com suíte! Acho que Nate vai me odiar para sempre depois disso, pela ordem natural das coisas, esse quarto deveria ser dele. Enfim, era um quarto amplo, as paredes tinham um tom de azul bem clarinho, que contrastava com o branco dos móveis. A janela era daquelas que possuíam um acento no beiral (eu sempre sonhei com uma janela dessas, omg!) e uma cortina de voal branco que cobriria facilmente o acento se eu quisesse privacidade.

A cama era de casal e tinha um cobre-leito com motivos florais vermelhos e coral, com muitas almofadas. Do lado da cama tinha uma poltrona super vintage azul e perto da janela havia um mancebo branco.

- Tia! Está perfeito, sério mesmo! Não precisava ter se incomodado com nada, magina. Está tudo lindo. – eu falei com os olhos brilhando

- Claro que precisava querida! Eu precisava dar um jeito depois que o Nate saiu daqui.

- Você o desalojou, tia? – indaguei horrorizada. Eu tinha razão, ele vai me odiar para sempre agora.

- Mais ou menos. Ele foi para o quarto ao lado. – ela disse dando de ombros. – Agora vou deixar você se instalar.

- MÃE! Onde você pôs a minha cue...— Ah, oi! – Nate falou, com os olhos arregalados, acenando quando me viu. Será que eu estava cagada, que droga! Eu não tinha mudado tanto assim. Certo, ganhei um pouco de peito, arrumei o cabelo e estou mais proporcional, mas e daí?

- Olá! – eu disse acenando também.

- Ok, venha Nate, deixe Dorcas se arrumar. Depois desça para jantar. – uau, eu não tinha notado como perdi algumas horas pelo fuso. – E, algumas coisas chegaram pelo navio.

- Bem mais rápido do que eu esperava. Meu carro só vai chegar no fim da próxima semana. Como eu vou viver sem o meu carro? – falei dramaticamente e minha tia riu.

- As caixas estão dentro do armário. Você já começa amanha? – tia Lizzie perguntou e eu assenti. – Certo, então vou deixá-la por suas coisas em ordem. Ah, tem cabides dentro do guarda-roupa. Até já.

Joguei minha mala sobre a minha cama de casal super fofa e a abri para pegar as roupas. Abri o armário e lá estavam as minhas caixas com livros, CDs, DVDs, revistas, fotos, todos os meus artigos de decoração e tudo mais.

Tirei tudo de dentro delas e organizei os livros e uma prateleira por ordem de idade. Os DVDs e CDs em outra, por ordem alfabética. Peguei os meus porta-retratos e espalhei pela escrivaninha, assim como a minha lata de Diet Coke como porta lápis e meus infinitos moleskines empilhados ao lado do "porta-lápis".

Eu era uma pessoa muito ligada à fotografia. As mais importantes, com pessoas mais importantes para mim, de momentos mais importantes eram as que ficavam no criado-mudo e as que ficavam na escrivaninha. Geralmente o porta-retrato do criado-mudo fica com a foto mais importante de todas no momento em que estou vivendo, então agora ele tão tinha uma foto, propriamente dita, mas um recorte da Vogue.

Meio viciada, mas era o meu sonho. E ele estava finalmente se realizando. Eu mal podia esperar por amanhã.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**, Caracciolo Club, Cidade de Londres - Londres, 20:01

É bem engraçado isso. Quero dizer, só porque eu sou bonito, desfilo e sou fotogênico as pessoas me tratam como um príncipe. Não é como se eu fosse um, na verdade, eu não chegava nem perto de ser um de verdade. Algumas garotas suspiram só de ouvir o meu nome, e eu acho isso a coisa mais irracional do mundo. Como pode a pessoa ser "apaixonada" por você sem nem ao menos te conhecer?

E eu não digo só garotas _normais_, aposto que se eu pudesse ler a mente das pessoas nesse salão agora eu veria que mais da metade dessas modelos magras demais estão pensando em mim e em como dariam sua carreira para ter um affair comigo. Pode parecer que eu me acho dizendo tudo isso, mas é a realidade, e não há nada que possa mudá-la.

A verdade é que eu nunca acreditei e nunca vou acreditar em amor. Paixão existe, paixão é coisa de momento, mas amor, juras que amor eterno, para mim não existe. Ninguém é capaz de amar outro alguém para sempre. Ninguém.

Talvez eu diga isso porque eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade por ninguém, e pretendo continuar sem me apaixonar. Eu acho que tudo está ótimo assim, não me apego e ninguém e ninguém se apega a mim, e de certa forma é bom.

Algumas garotas aqui e ali, em festas, boates, bares e etc, para mim não importa. Desde que ela não queira ter nada mais sério. Nem nos meus piores sonhos eu me sonhei em um relacionamento. Para mim é perda de tempo.

- O que você tanto pensa? Está desde o começo da noite aí encostado como um vegetal. – Marlene disse se encostando ao meu lado.

Bebi mais um gole do meu Martini forte e coloquei a taça no balcão.

- Em como as garotas parecem me dar mole sendo que eu nunca as dei abertura. – eu falei e Marlene riu pegando um Martini com um dos garçons que passava.

- Você nunca dá abertura para ninguém, Remus. Por isso você está sempre sozinho.

- É uma opção. E você diz isso como se você realmente se envolvesse com alguém. – disse e Marlene revirou os olhos.

Se eu pudesse dizer que eu tinha uma melhor-amiga, ela seria Marlene, que era modelo, assim como eu. Éramos conhecidos como o "casal fotogenia", já que ambos éramos bons modelos fotográficos sozinhos, mas quando estávamos juntos nos superávamos. Marlene ficava com Sirius frequentemente, mas nunca assumia, nem para nós – os amigos dela – nem para a imprensa.

As especulações em cima da nossa relação são tão grandes e antigas que estão ficando cansativas. Já estamos cansados de explicar que não estamos e nem nunca estivemos juntos. Ok, já tínhamos ficado algumas – tudo bem, várias – vezes, mas nunca passou disso, mas isso quanto o nosso nível alcoólico já estava bem avançado. Algumas vezes ela amanheceu na minha cama, mas eu procuro não pensar nisso, assim como tenho certeza que ela o faz.

- Errado. Eu fico com Sirius, você está cansado de saber.

- Sério? Então porque vocês não assumem?

- Porque... – ela pensou por algum tempo e suspirou – nosso relacionamento é aberto.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada e vi os fotógrafos se aproximando. Algumas vezes eu odeio ser eu.

Eles tiraram fotos nossas até não poderem mais, e quando havia fotos nossas juntos, eu já sabia o resultado: capa da People. Nem que estivéssemos a cinco metros de distancia um do outro e sem nos olharmos eu sabia muito bem que essa foto sairia em algum jornal ou revista qualquer.

- Uhum. Entendi porque quando saímos e ele fica com outra o seu humor fica péssimo. – eu ri e ela fez uma careta, quando os fotógrafos já tinham ido fotografar James e a presidente da Vogue chegando ao coquetel.

Estávamos no coquetel de lançamento da Armani, coleção de verão e eles pareciam ter escolhido o melhor clima para isso. Ambiente climatizado dentro de um salão iluminado com luzes amarelas imitando o sol e painéis enormes com paisagens tropicais. A maior parte, eu desconfiei, que fosse das Ilhas Gregas.

Olhei no relógio, estava quase na hora de ir para o camarim. O coquetel de lançamento teria um desfile com as melhores peças da estação, sendo que a Fashion Week seria só nas próximas semanas, então a Armani resolveu fazer algo como um "pré-lançamento", mais privativo do que um Fashion Week, claro.

- É claro que não. Eu também sou livre para ficar com quem eu quiser. – ela disse.

- Claro, como quiser. Mas você gosta dele. – falei dando de ombros.

- Não gosto, Remus, deixa de ser inconveniente. Vou ter que te provar? – ela disse olhando para os lados para depois por a mão na minha nuca e me puxar de encontro a sua boca.

Ela me beijava em algo que eu jurava ser a velocidade 100, e depois se separou de mim, ofegante.

- Eu te disse.

- Você podia pegar leve nas mordidas. – eu disse sentido meu lábio latejar. – E não é como se me beijando você fosse me provar alguma coisa. - olhei para o lado e Sirius vinha ao nosso encontro sério. – Ei, Sirius.

- Olá, será que eu poderia falar com você McKinnon? – Sirius disse a puxando pelo braço para um canto mais isolado.

Eu ri e fui falar com Ashlee Baker, a organizadora do evento. Assim que me viu suspirou aliviada e pôs a mão no meu ombro repirando fundo.

- Você sabe o que seria a capa de People amanhã se algum fotógrafo tivesse visto aqui que eu vi, não sabe? – ela me alertou e eu assenti.

- Ela queria me provar algo. Não funcionou. Mas e então?

- Você está atrasado. Já para o camarim. – disse Ashlee me empurrando até uma porta onde eu podia ver toda a correria de maquiadores, cabeleireiros, modelos e etc.

Mal entrei e Nigel já estava vindo em minha direção. Nigel era o meu maquiador, cabeleireiro – e tudo mais quando se tratava de desfiles – pessoal. Ele vinha com uma jeans escura e manchada, uma camiseta de mangas curtas "podrinha" e um par de chinelos havaianas amarelos.

- Bofe! Pensei que você tinha se esquecido. Ave, você ainda está cru, gato, não é porque você é o modelo que fecha o desfile que você pode de atrasar, coração. Vamos, tenho que arrumar esse ninho de rato. Você não anda cuidando direito desse picumã, só Deus sabe o quando me custa para eu mantê-lo assim, Remus! – Nigel começou a falar e não parou mais até que eu estivesse na cadeira e ele estivesse ocupado demais tampando as marcas avermelhadas na minha pele para depois fazer o meu cabelo.

Na verdade mesmo, eu adorava ser paparicado. E bom, eu era o modelo mais bem pago da Europa, então já dava para entender o porquê de eu ser o modelo mais esperado e o último do desfile. Mas há algum tempo eu troquei Milão por Londres, acho que esse ramo, moda, aqui em Londres é mais calmo, sem contar que eu me sinto muito mais a vontade na minha cidade natal, junto com os meus amigos. E bem, porque eu era o queridinho da Vogue. Eu estava em todos, ou em quase todos os editoriais da revista. Fora os perfis e mais perfis para a Teen Vogue e tal.

E ter tudo de maneiras mais fáceis e exclusivamente não era nada mal. Eu podia lidar com isso. Eu sabia lidar com isso mais do que ninguém.

Nigel já estava fazendo meu cabelo quando eu me dei conta de que os modelos já estavam indo e voltando da passarela. Olhei no espelho e os olhos de Nigel pareciam brilhar com a sua obra-prima e eu ri.

- Se eu fosse mulher, Remus, eu me atiraria em cima de você. Mas como eu sou gay, mas sou um gay comportado eu vou me comportar e me manter fora da sua zona de conforto, bofe. – ele disse e eu me levantei da cadeira. – Se troca, você vai entrar em dois minutos.

Eu assenti e fui atrás do biombo me trocar. Sai e já fui para o final da fila. Como sempre, eu era a estrela e conforme ordens eu teria de esperar o último modelo voltar e dar o tempo da música entrar. Minha música era Starstrukk. Então eu desfilaria e voltaria puxando a fila de modelos.

Posicionei-me logo na entrada e assim que o modelo saiu da passarela houve uma pausa antes que eu pudesse ouvir a introdução de Starstrukk. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e dei o meu melhor sorriso para as garotas que suspiravam ao redor da passarela. Desfilei calmamente, pausando para alguns críticos acenarem com a cabeça num sinal positivo.

Eu sabia que nenhum dos caras anteriores era melhor do que eu.

Fiz o caminho de retorno e me posicionei antes da fila de modelos. A música continuou tocando e os estilistas da Armani entraram na nossa frente, enquanto eu puxava a fila de modelo atrás, ainda sorrindo.

x

- Aonde vocês vão, será que eu posso saber? – Lily disse com as mãos na cintura e encarando James furiosamente. Ela odiava quando ele marcava algo sem avisá-la antes.

- Para o The Three Bromsticks. Quer ir amor? – perguntou James, tentando seduzi-la a abraçando pela cintura e depositando beijos em seu pescoço.

- Ei! Ei! Vão para um motel! – Peter disse revirando os olhos de dentro do carro de Sirius, uma Mercedes _Guardian_ preta. – Você vai ou não, James?

- Ele vai, mas se eu souber que você saiu um dedinho da linha, James Potter...

- Pode deixar. – ele disse prontamente lhe dando mais um beijo e Sirius buzinou. – JÁ VOU!

Eu acelerei meu Jaguar _XJ _e sai da garagem no clube. O bar não era longe, mas o suficiente para o silencio começar a me deixar maluco. Eu não era uma pessoa que gostava de silencio. Eu gostava de movimentação, gostava de barulho.

Comecei a cantarolar alguma musica qualquer e quando terminei já estávamos parados em frente o bar. Entreguei as chaves para o motorista do valet, e me juntei aos caras.

- E então? Algumas vezes eu tenho inveja de você. Você precisa ver a reação das menininhas quando você desfilou. Era quase que insuportável ouvir tantos suspiros. – Sirius comentou fazendo uma careta e eu ri.

- É inevitável, meu caro.

- Acho que vocês deveriam achar alguém para vocês, quero dizer, uma namorada. Como eu e o Pete. – James falou enquanto pedíamos Brambles¹ e Spicy Blacks.²

Eu ri do comentário de James.

- O que foi? Eu falo sério, digo, vocês não sabem o quanto é bom ter uma pessoa com quem você possa contar sempre.

- Eu não preciso disso, James. Sério. – eu disse. Sirius olhou para mim e não disse nada.

- E você, Sirius?

- Não sei. Estou pensando na hipótese. – ele falou pensativo, pegando sua Spicy Black no balcão.

- E a felizarda seria? Ah, espera, já sei, Marlene, certo? – Pete disse rindo e mexendo o gelo de sua Bramble e Sirius deu de ombros.

- Falando nisso... – eu comecei e ele me interrompeu.

- Se for sobre o beijo, não foi nada. Eu vi que ela te puxou. Sem problemas.

- Sirius, ela fica horrível quando você fica com alguém que não seja ela, então, dá um jeito nisso. Ela é minha melhor amiga. – eu disse e James riu.

- Pensei que você não tivesse esse tipo de sentimento. – eu soltei uma gargalhada tomando um gole da minha Bramble.

- Qual é, ninguém é tão cruel assim!

- Achei que você fosse, Lupin. – Peter falou e riu. – Com todo esse papo de que você não se apaixona, e que querer alguém para ser sua companheira é uma besteira, achei que corria fel nas suas veias.

- Hum, eu tenho sentimentos como qualquer outra pessoa. Mas eles não são assim tão aflorados. – eu falei e eles riram.

- Mudando de assunto – Sirius começou engolindo um pouco de gelo e fazendo uma careta – Amanhã parece que vai chegar uma estagiária de Everwood na revista. Faz tempo que não temos nenhuma estagiária.

- As acho inúteis. – eu falei e dei de ombros.

- Pelo contrário. São as únicas que fariam tudo pela revista. Estou vendo que essa coitada vai trabalhar igual a uma mula. Cada vez temos menos mão-de-obra boa na revista. Eu por exemplo preciso de alguém para me ajudar nos ensaios! – Peter falou.

- O nome dela é estranho... como é? Acho que é Dorcas... Mea... Mea... Meadowes, acho. – disse James.

Dorcas Meadowes, Everwood, Colorado, **USA**, trabalhando na Vogue. Essa eu estou pagando para ver.

* * *

¹Bramble: ..  
²Spicy Black: ..

* * *

**N/b**: AAH! Capítulo lindo! Hey Dorcas, qual é o problema com Naruto? Eu acho bem útil saber de informações vitais como ninjas, jutsus e vilas ocultas!

Ok, me ignorem. Aimeudeus, eu já imagino a Dorcas como a garota de o diabo veste Prada fazendo o impossível para continuar o emprego e vendo a vida pessoal dela virar pó.  
Coitada.  
Remus pagando de bonitão hein? Ok, ele pode pagar o quanto ele quiser, porque ele de fato é. Pena que ele é bem sem coração com o fato de não se apaixonar... Por hora! Muahahahaha [?]. Gih, ficou MUITO BOM este capítulo! Ficou muito mara mesmo e eu amei. Parabéns!  
Comentem gente! Beijos,  
Chel Prongs

**N/A.: **Ah cara, quando eu escrevi, eu simplesmente amei esse capítulo e tudo mais, mas agora, bem... eu não tenho muita certeza com relação a ele, porque eu sei que o resto da fic está muito melhor, tirando o capítulo 5 ou 6, que tá uma merda, mas eu não vou reescrever, obrigada. Vocês gostaram do Remus? Porque eu amo ele nessa fic, porque ele é simplesmente _bad to the bone_, e lindo, convenhamos. Mesmo que ele seja um putinho -q. Ele é preconceituoso, né, mas enfim. A Dorcas não é tão idiota quanto ela pareceu nesse capítulo ok? Bem, talvez ela seja bitch também algumas vezes, e burra, mas não idiota, tipo retardada que nem pareceu um pouco. Ai não, estou falando demais sobre a fic. Vocês vão ter que ler se quiserem saber mais. E eu deveria continuar estudando história. OMG! Queria tanto ser arqueóloga, mas me encaram com cara feia quando eu falo disso, então vou prestar Moda mesmo. kkk É isso aí. Ah, deixa eu fazer propaganda básica. Passem no .com É meu blog, se vocês quiserem ler mais coisas inuteis que eu escrevo, passem por lá. Eu agradecerei a visita. Acho que é só. Beijos e reviews me deixam feliz!

_Gih Meadowes_


End file.
